A Geek can Dream
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: A Tantabus has escaped once again, this time spreading nightmares to humans, before failing to tackle someone who is known as a 'Super-Dreamer'. And this one is a Geek of various things. (Prepare to know references, also I own nothing)
1. The Tantabus Escapes

**AN:** **AND HERE IT IS! The fanfic that I will redo since my old one looks randomly and cruder. Two Chapters are posted for this one, and there will be references.**

 **Now. I am going to plan one More fic before I am set. I alrady got the Power^2 fanfic ready. Now I am going to type out the 'Fighting Foodon X MLP: Equestria Girls' crossover. Also, Super-Dreamers and Dream Haunters will be the main part on Fictional Earth Settings.**

 **Now let's get right to it.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Chapter 1** – **The Tantabus Escapes**

The hooves trampled over the concrete floor. The Six wielders of harmony, Applejack of Honesty, Pinkie of Laughter, Rainbow of Loyalty, Rarity of Generosity, Fluttershy of Kindness, and Princess Twilight of Magic is ready to confront the evils of Nightmare Moon. There is Princess Luna, looking around abruptly. They all skid and stopped. This is suppose to be a perfect dream where good faces evil. But there wasn't suppose to be any unexpected Maintenance since the Tantabus Incident.

"Where are you?" Princess Luna growled, "Where are you?!" her voice raises, looking around. She couldn't find the blue wisp that is suppose to help her with the Nightmares. This is the third time, and it's not here still.

"Um... Princess? Something wrong?" Twilight asked,

"Aren't you supposed to turn into Nightmare Moon?" Rainbow asked impatiently, "We need the action! Come on!" She clapped her hooves.

But Princess Luna Sighed, with her horn flaring up she spoke. "Forgive me, but I must postpone the Dream for now. The Tantabus is late again." before a flash of magic. Luna slowly gets up before onto the floor. He walks to the balcony, only to catch a glimpse of a blue wisp. She gasped, finding a vortex laceration opened. Her anger grows and she takes speedy flight.

"HALT!" Princess Luna blasted a gale of loud voice, done by the Royal Canterlot Voice. But she is too late. The blue Tantabus snakes through the Vortex, and through the wormhole it leads to Planet Earth. Home of the Humans. Princess Luna follows through the Vortex, and she recognized what this place is.

"Earth?" She examined, "Is this the home of the Humans, which Princess Celestia told tales about?" and very further she finds buildings very advanced. Metally rope-like contraptions which are used for electrical power. This indeed is technology. And on top of it is a Tantabus. "GET BACK HERE!" and she pursues at speed. But the Tantabus is very cunning. It loses the Princess by blinking and Princess Luna skids to a halt. "Buck! Where is it?"

 **As for the Tantabus** , it proceeds flying to somepony else's dreams. It warps to the first dream, There is Flying flock of Pizza. A Round dough with white cheese covering the red sauce, and on top of the cheese are round pepperoni. That teenager is eating his first slice. Then another, then Tantabus joins the Fun, infecting one of the flying Pizzas, before it turns into a eighties cartoonic Pizza Monsters. It saw it and jumped behind the desk.

But coming to the rescue is the Blue Alicorn, laser zapping the Tantabus's corruption, and the Parasite of Dreams escaped. Dreams after Dreams the Parasite invades and plague with Nightmares. Princess Luna chases and used various attack spells.

Princess Luna is getting irritated. No tantabus is plaguing other people's dreams with nightmares without her own permission, which she'll never give at all. This is the fifth dream she purified from nightmares, and more pursuits. Another Teenager for the Blue Wisp to enter. Princess Luna is about to enter but sensed something strong.

"What is this?" she wondered, walking closer before finding a black haired human, with his closed glasses on the top of the Drawers. But this one could be important. A thinner blue aura surrounds him, with green-coloured small wisps circling. Only some alicorn like herself can see this. "I never seen this aura before." She shook her head however, "For now, the Tantabus."

Inside the Dreamscape already, there are Roller Coasters. One diving down the rails before looping up and down, speeding through each hill shaped rails. Zooming out shows Gentle Rides, Thrill Rides, Shops and Stalls. This dream is not very ordinary. It's dream could only be based on the Classic Computer Game series, called 'Roller Coaster Tycoon', and it is the second one, and the park size is big. And there is the Tantabus, wisping inside the land rights through the fence each having signs. Each of them says 'No Trespassing.' and every sign says the same thing.

And now, the corruption begins again. The Tantabus swoops to the Junior-ranked Roller Coaster, possessing one of the very-vacant ladybug coaster vehicles. It turns into a hideous mecha demon, roaring before jumping onto the Concrete path. The Guests saw it and paniced.

"EVERYONE RUN! THE COASTER HAS GONE MAVERICK!"

Crowds of Guests ran for safety, screaming for their lives as the Mecha Coaster Demon crawled like a Centipede, and shoot lasers. But its head gets blasted by a greenish energy bomb, powered by plasma. It turns to glare at the guest who's not a guest. Someone who's wearing glasses is a Geek. And he's wear a high-tech battle suit with a Battle Arm Cannon like from one of the Metroid Games. It is colored with Blue Varia along with the head, and the visor is red.

"Stop scaring my guests." He said, and in response it fires a laser. The Geek jumped over and armed with missiles. He chucks at least three, bashing the mecha beast to the ground. Then it grows bigger. "Uh ho!" before firing a big bomb of fire. It took the Geek with it, bashing it to the iron-coated boulder. He falls to the ground and struggles to his feet. He reads 3 Energy tanks taken from his max 18, leaving just 15 now. "How about this?" The Geek's beam is charging up, and a minature bulb blinks red. He is doing the Beam+Missile Combo, and he is a Geek for knowing Metroid Prime. "PLASMA B BARRAGE!" A swarm of flying blasts fired out of his cannon, pummeling the Mecha Coaster Demon up to the air before explodes, releasing the Tantabus. It then turns into a bipedal being in armor shaped, wielding a Sword.

"EEP!" A geek heard his pet squeaking. It is a Light Orange Dragon at size of a Bear, hiding behind him. The geek's arm cannon is readied.

But out of nowhere is a Beam of Blue Magic. It knocked the Tantabus to the ground. The Geek looks to see a Blue Unicorn with Wings. A Pegacorn? Whatever it is, it flared a spell out of the Horn, igniting a magic-glass bar prison. The Tantabus gets trapped once again.

"Now Tantabus. You are coming back with me." The Cell gets levitated, before the Pegacorn turns her head to look at him. _What kind of power did he wield? Sister Tia should know._

"Thanks... I guess." He smiled, brushing back of his head. And in response, the Pegacorn and the Prisoned Tantabus she called blinked away.

The mighty Geek who had the power to manipulate a dream at will, and resist against Nightmares. His name is Derek Bellumis. And he is a Geek in Gaming, Cartoons, and Anime. And thus his story begins.


	2. Discovery

**Chapter 2 – Discovery**

 **Luna's return trip** back to Canterlot is only a minute. Celestia came in gently and reminded her to lower the moon. With a nod, she acknowledged and does so. But then Celestia caught attention of one thing. A blue wispy beast in the cage. That indeed is a Tantabus.

"I see you returned from your quick trip." Celestia said,

"Yes." her sister huffed, "The Tantabus almost caused trouble on Earth. He already brought nightmares to other humans on earth. This is the fifth time it tried to target one human." and that made Celestia frowned.

"She is a Troublesome one." Celestia said, "We are glad the Humans are not endangered."

"There is one thing I need to tell you." Luna said, "This human I sensed had thin aura and wisps protecting it before I entered his dream."

"Aura and Wisps?" Celestia widens her eyes, "So you found the Super-Dreamer."

"Super-Dreamer?"

"Those are very rare to be found. I know them before your return." She started the explanation. "Follow me, and I will show you." and straight to the Halls of Harmony. Each windows representing pictures. "A Super-Dreamer are extranatural beings to resist such nightmares that invade dreams. They can manipulate its own dream at greater efficiencies, or even its own avatar form. As you know, each Dreams had its own theme, and sometimes, the Nightmares."

"Outrageous! They could rival my power!" Luna grows jealous,

"But they are not without weaknesses." Celestia continued, "Dream Haunters are one of those. They can haunt other Dreams, and even Super-Dreamer's Dream. They are also rare to encounter, but they are known to be dangerous against Super-Dreamers." and before any further, green fire wisps to Celestia's sight, before forming a written Scroll. It opens up.

 _'To my faithful Princess Celestia,_

 _We have found the human with it's hidden element as you requested. He resides at the place called Midland Texas, and goes to Middle School. There is also one Issue we have discovered with him. He indeed lacks friends, and that is because everyone keeps rejecting him, and turning him down. We need a plan to get him to make friends. I will await further instructions as we watch him._

 _Your formal faithful Student,_

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle.'_

And Celestia looked at the Photographic Image.

"Impressive. Twilight has learned such new spells." Luna commented,

"A Photographing Spell is what I taught him during espionage training." Celestia smiled,

"And that must be the Human." Luna pointed her hoof, "That is the Super-Dreamer."

"A Super-Dreamer who lacks any friends." Celestia frowned in dissapointment. "This planet is already empowered by Harmony all thanks to friendships forging around. Yet." she looks at the image, "This next element will do no good against King Monarch unless he can make more friends."

It was then Princess Luna made a decision. The Tantabus will not stop targeting the man, and with him lacking any friends the King will grow stronger unless a friendship within the eighth harmony grows.

"Allow me." Princess Luna turned around, "I am going to take this man's dream as a vessel for now." walking to the balcony, "When the time comes, I will speak to him. But I will need your support."

"Leave that to me." Celestia nodded, and the Princess of the Moon takes flight, before magic warping straight to the planet. Celestia can see the Planet Earth from here, it is farther from their Planet Equus, but not very far from the Moon. It is a shaped like a golf ball.

* * *

 **The school has ended already** , and Derek has returned to his house. He meets his Mom.

"Hello again, Derek." she said, "Have you made any friends?" and Derek's response is a shooked head. "Derek. It has been a month, and you need friends if you want to graduate."

"I wish it is easy." Derek sighed, "Everyone is still looking me down. It's if I'm the red-nosed of all other reindeer."

"Don't be like that." Mom reassured, "You just need to show courage. Show that you can be depended on." but Derek instead walked upstairs to where his bedroom lies ahead.

 _'How can I?'_ Derek thoughted, ' _Most in my school brushed my help away. And even If I do, they still refuse their trusts to me.'_ before sighing and opening a door to his bedroom. _'This is like Kindergarten and Elementary.'_ It is where he has his Computer, and his Video Games. His perfect Windows 10, with the Anti-Virus program in Subscription mode thanks to his mom. On his table however is an NES Cartridge that is titled 'Bubble Bobble'. A game he managed to beat a dozen times...with no player 2 helping.

He remembers beating the game on his fifth time, only to get this ending. On the television it says, 'This is not a True Ending! Try again with your friend.". Yet he was unable to make friends. He has given up hope and instead play Bubble Bobble on his own. No matter the number of times being sent back, Derek plays on his own over and over.

After dinner, and more gaming, sleepy time for another School Day. Only to awaken in a Nightmare. There he is, Derek in his red robes is facing Grumple Grommit, the final boss of Bubble Bobble. He has gotten the Lightning Bubble. And he dodged the thrown glass bottles. They explode like bombs, and Derek fired his Lightning Bubble blasts. He gets electrocuted, and a continuous beam inflicts more damages in a stream. At last he is trapped, and he leaps for a flying punch, defeating the enemy. But nothing happened. Derek then finds out the captured girl is missing.

 _'You still have no friends.'_ the echoes visit his mind. It is making him angrier.

 _'No Friends = Bad Ending.'_

 _'A happy ever after Requires Friends.'_

 _'You will be stuck until a Friendship is Forged'_

Clouds Darkened, floors as well. Derek's head hungs down. His fist shaking.

 _'No Friends for the Wicked.'_

 _'You are just a Freak.'_

 _'Go away.'_

 _'We are never Friends, Freak!'_

 _'Get involved and I will break your head off.'_

 _'Stop trying to earn our trusts!'_

 _'We don't need you!'_

There is a group, coming out of the shadows and forming as crowds of people. They are all glaring at him. Four down-thumbing him, to show he is nothing but a rejected student.

 _'Our world will be a perfect place, if you can just die.'_

Derek snapped into rage at the nightmares. His form shapeshifts, with an aura of green and red fire. Somewhere from the skies, Princess Luna is watching. She gasped at what it is happening. A Nightmare that is torturing him. But there is something else. It was the Host, transforming. The Cybernetic Demon from the Classic Doom Games is born, wielding an arm cannon with a large barrel, which rockets could fit in. The shadow people then fires bubbles with electrical energy inside. But Derek raised his arm cannon, and pulled the trigger and firing rockets. It bursted through bubbles, tazing little to stop the rockets as it's shell is too much. A touch of a tip sends an Explosion, blowing up the hostile crowd. But they keep coming back. Derek however fired some more. He felt minor stings when Lightning bubble hits him.

But the spawning is endless, and Princess Luna has found the source. One magical laser zap dispels all the shadows, before revealing the blue wispy wisp. It was indeed the Tantabus.

"You have gone too far this time." Luna glared at the wisp, before firing another laser. The Tantabus dodged as many shots before leaving the Dream at last. "No! You're not getting away!" Too late! The Tantabus left Derek's Dream. The host however shapeshifted back to his normal form. He has a Darker Blue-green Robe with a Hood hiding his head, and light-pale green is on the pants, gloves, and leather shoulderpads. The location is now just a modern city with a concrete road he's standing on.

"Yeah! That's right!" Derek pumped his fists, "I beat you down-lookers at last!"

 _'This Super-Dreamer is a Geek'_ Luna thoughted, _'Interesting'_

 _'Luna,'_ The voice is coming from her sister Celestia, trying to communicate with her through telepath. _'try to confront him and raise his spirits from despair.'_ She messaged, _'I will tell the six faithful students, 'The Time has come.''_ and Princess Luna nodded in response.

 _'What about the students at his school?'_ Luna asked,

 _'They will need to be shown the Consequences if they keep treating him very badly.'_ Celestia finished, and with the Telepatic Message ending, she trots closer. This noticed Derek and turned around. He widens his eyes and raised his vial which contains dangerous gunpower and other liquid stuffs.

 _'That's a Bomb.'_ Luna thoughted,

"Are you another one of Dream Haunters?" Derek interrogated, and Princess Luna approaches with a peaceful stance.

"Put your Bomb Down." she said, "I am here to speak. I am not one of those you fear."

"I don't know if I should." he said with a look still cautious. "You all look like Dream haunters when they invade." With a sigh, magic flashes and his arsenals dissapeared, before he is levitated onto the ground, and onto his flank, legs crossed.

"Now." Luna walked closer, "I like to have a pleasant conversion about yourself."

"If it's about making friends." Derek looked away, "Then I shouldn't bother."

"That." Luna countered, "Is something we will discuss about."


End file.
